RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 5
RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Dream Stage: Season 5 is a fanmade season and sequel to RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 4, created by Kaiko Rimen. This season has the new All Stars Tournament, replacing Season 4's Divas' Challenge. The winner of this season was Shangela. Contestants (The Teams were organized prior to filming) Team Edwards Team Glitter Team Heathers Team Miku Team New York Team OG Team Thailand Team Titans Team UNHhhh Team Vanjie Team Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The team won the first round. :█ The team won the second round. :█ The team won the Opposite Ball. :█ The team won the Makeover Challenge. :█ The team was one of the best but did not win the Makeover Challenge. :█ The team won the Snatch Game. :█ The team was one of the best but did not win the Snatch Game. :█ The team did not participate in this episode. :█ The contestant's team was in the bottom two teams, & they chose to lip-sync for their team, who was not eliminated. :█ This contestant's team was in the bottom two teams, but they chose not to lip-sync for their team, who was not eliminated. :█ This contestant's team was in the bottom two teams, but they chose not to lip-sync for their team, who was eliminated. :█ The contestant's team was in the bottom two teams, & they chose to lip-sync for their team, who was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: It's The Main Event''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): ' Gus Kenworthy & Kylie Jenner * Runway Theme: Pretty in Pink * Round 1 Teams: Team Edwards & Team New York ** Round 1 Challenge: Record an infomercial for Rupaul's Glamazon cosmetics ** Round 1 Winners: Team Edwards * Round 2 Teams: Team UNHhhh & Team OG ** Round 2 Challenge: Guest hosting The RuPaul Show' and interviewing celebrity guests ** Round 2 Winners: Team UNHhhh * Bottom Two Teams: Team New York & Team OG ** Lip Sync Song: Judas by Lady Gaga ** Lip Sync Contestants: Thorgy Thor & Bebe Zahara Benet ** Eliminated: Team OG Episode 2: We 3 Queens''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): ' Michael Buble & Mariah Carey * Runway Theme: Moonlit Ball * Round 1 Teams: Team Thailand, Team Miku & Team Heathers ** Round 1 Challenge: Perform in a Christmas carol lip sync extravaganza ** Round 1 Winners: Team Thailand * Round 2 Teams: Team Vanjie, Team Titans & Team Glitter ** Round 2 Challenge: Perform in a parody rusical about the birth of Jesus ** Round 2 Winners: Team Glitter * Bottom Two Teams: Team Heathers & Team Titans ** Lip Sync Song: Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds ** Lip Sync Contestants: Delta Work & Beast Boy ** Eliminated: Team Titans Episode 3: Instadrag''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): ' Marco Morante & Dua Lipa * Runway Theme: Beachside Eleganza * Round 1 Teams: Team Vanjie vs Team Thailand ** Round 1 Challenge: Film an ad for the new social media app; ''"Instadrag"'' ** Round 1 Winners: Team Thailand * Round 2 Teams: Team Miku & Team New York ** Round 2 Challenge: Film an ad for the new social media app; ''"Rusical.ly"'' ** Round 2 Winners: Team Miku * Bottom Two Teams: Team Vanjie & Team New York ** Lip Sync Song: New Rules by Dua Lipa ** Lip Sync Contestants: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo & Thorgy Thor ** Eliminated: Team New York Episode 4: America's Next Top Queen''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s): ' Lucian Piane & Tyra Banks * Runway Theme: Fashion Show Realness * Round 1 Teams: Team Edwards vs Team UNHhhh ** Round 1 Challenge: Take photos in a modelling shoot with the theme; ''"Gold"'' ** Round 1 Winners: Team UNHhhh * Round 2 Teams: Team Glitter vs Team Heathers ** Round 2 Challenge: Take photos in a modelling shoot with the theme; ''"Snow"'' ** Round 2 Winners: Team Glitter * Bottom Two Teams: Team Edwards & Team Heathers ** Lip Sync Song: Confident by Demi Lovato ** Lip Sync Contestants: Alyssa Edwards & Manila Luzon ** Eliminated: Team Heathers Episode 5: Snatch Game''' ' *'Guest Judges:' Naya Rivera & Michael Urie *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Gold Runway *'Main Challenge Winners''' : Team Miku * Bottom Two Teams: Team Thailand & Team Vanjie * Lip-Sync Song: Disturbia by Rihanna * Lip Sync Contestants: JAJA & Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Eliminated: Team Vanjie Episode 6: Unconventional Beauties''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s):' Marc Jacobs & Todrick Hall * Runway Theme: Silk Realness * Round 1 Teams: Team Edwards vs Team Thailand ** Round 1 Challenge: Participate in a gory, horror themed photo shoot ** Round 1 Winners: Team Edwards * Round 2 Teams: Team Miku vs Team UNHhhh vs Team Glitter ** Round 2 Challenge: Participate in a food-fight themed photo shoot ** Round 2 Winners: Team Miku * Bottom Two Teams: Team Thailand & Team Glitter ** Lip Sync Song: Why by Sabrina Carpenter ** Lip Sync Contestants: Dearis Doll & Kaitlyn Gold ** Eliminated: Team Glitter Episode 7: To Each Their Queens''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s):' Rebecca Mader & Selena Gomez *'Main Challenge:' Makeover a male model to be your drag princess. *'Main Challenge Winners' : Team Edwards * Bottom Two Teams: Team Miku & Team UNHhhh * Lip-Sync Song: My My My! by Troye Sivan * Lip Sync Contestants: Koharu Geisha & Katya * Eliminated: Team Miku Episode 8: Opposite Ball''' ' * '''Guest Judge(s):' Tom Ford & Helena Bonham Carter *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Fire and Ice Realness, Black and White Realness & Opposites Attract Eleganza Extravaganza *'Main Challenge Winners' : Team UNHhhh * Bottom Two Teams: Team Thailand & Team Edwards * Lip-Sync Song: Born Naked by RuPaul * Lip Sync Contestants: JAJA & Shangela * Eliminated: Team Thailand At the end of the episode, it's revealed that there will be no more teams and it's every queen fighting for herself now. Episode 9: Dream Stage''' ' * '''Main Challenge: Act in scenes for the music video for ''"Snap Shot".' * '''Eliminated:' Alyssa Edwards & Trixie Mattel * Top Two All Stars: Shangela & Katya * Lip Sync Song: Karma Chameleon by Culture Club * Winner of RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Shangela * Runner Up: Katya Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Category:Dream Stage Category:Dream Stage Season 5 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All-Stars Dream Stage